


Five Pictures

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://hockeyanonmeme.livejournal.com/872.html?thread=1660264#t1660264">this</a> propmt. "5 photos that should have been framed and hung on the wall and one that actually was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Pictures

1\. The picture they have of them snuggling on the beach of Sasha's hidden dasha in Krasnoyarsk is one Sasha can't help but look at almost every night. It's the first time he realized how much he meant to Alex, that he would leave Moscow and cut his family time short to spend intimate time with him. That, and it's a beautiful picture. The sun catches just how blue Alex's eyes are, and all the right textures of his face and body.

He sighs as he closes his photo album and carefully places it into a box before sliding it under the bed and pushing other random stuff in front of it. The picture isn't exposing in the indecent sense, they're actually quite clothed, but it's just more telling than either of them are willing to test. They can only brush people off by being "European" so much, and this isn't one of them. So hidden it stays.

 

2\. People like to think Sasha Semin is shy. This is one thing Alex can't figure out. Being introverted is different than shy, although it could have something to do with not everyone seeing Sasha the same way he does. Though, he'd love to share the picture Sasha gave him where Sasha's laying on their bed, fully exposed but for a bottle of Russian vodka placed strategically between his legs, which are spread suggestively apart.

It kind of reminds Alex of an old Soviet ad for the same vodka, but with a much sexier man instead of over-done woman with too much makeup. It doesn't technically show anything, although judging from the twitch he gets in his pants just from the very thought of the image, he supposes it's too private to share with their friends just how not shy Sasha can be.

 

3\. The picture from their first anniversary is one they both like. They're both dressed up, both smiling and Alex has his arm lovingly around Sasha's shoulders as they lean into each other. It's an all-around good photo, almost portrait-like, that they both wish they could hang on their wall.

They actually had, at one point, had it standing in a frame on an end table. That was until Greener made some crack about them looking like they're 'gonna fuck' leaving them with little option but to take it down.

 

4\. The other picture Sasha keeps under his bed is one of the best he's ever seen of Alex. His hair is sprawled out just enough, in all the right places and his lips are parted ever so slightly, eyes dreamy and stubble lightly painted across his jaw. He's shirtless, just a chain hung around his neck.

The picture was taken for some article they were writing on Alex. They did a good job at making him look flawless. They showed Alex and his "publicist/team mate" aka lover the choices for print and it was at the last minute that Sasha had managed to spot the twenty-eight dangling around Alex's neck. It was when Sasha hurt his hip, Alex promised to wear it so he could be felt in the games. More of an intimate gesture than a practical one, being as the jewellery wasn't actually a part of Sasha, but it let him know Alex cared. Not something a whole lot of people would notice or think much of, but he thought was enough of a concern to eliminate it from the batch. If he kept the picture for himself, well, Alex was too damn hot to throw it away.

 

5\. Alex doesn't like people to know of his romanticism. So, he keeps the picture of him and Sasha dancing at their teammates wedding in Chelyabinsk a couple summers ago private. Kuzya took it, although he promised it was just good timing, that it didn't mean anything, but they could tell he knew. He gave them the picture, promising, seriously this time, it was the only copy while handing them the negative.

Again, it's a picture they both like, but Alex has it engraved into his mind. Sasha is the only man he's felt comfortable with and he silently wishes it was his own wedding they were dancing at. Alex's face buried into Sasha's neck as they held each other close and danced to the wedding music playing at the arena. No media, few people. This was them in pure bliss. Letting Sasha lead the slow movements while humming against his lover.

 

6\. The one picture they both agreed wasn't compromising, nor indecent for display was after they won the cup. Sasha scored the goal that took the game into overtime, and Alex scored the winner just twenty-eight seconds into the period. The lights flickered as their home arena announced that they had won it.

Sasha flew off the bench and jumped into Alex, holding his face within his hands as he brought their lips together. Whether it was sparks from the kiss, or the flashing of the arena lights, it was magical as a picture was snapped. It was pure happiness, after all the years of trying their hardest, they finally made it.

There were a couple of speculations as to what the kiss was about, but media, and a little backing up by team and staff members chalked it up to emotions flowing and excitement. To people who know them, the picture speaks a thousand words. All of which they proudly display in a frame given to them by the team, mounted with both pucks from the OT-tier and the game winner of game seven, Stanley Cup Finals. Two pucks, two lives brought together by one game. Two lovers not afraid to hide anymore.

The End.  



End file.
